1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle type, off-road vehicle having a storage receptacle provided on a rear portion thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to saddle type, off-road vehicle having a saddle shaped seat similar to a motorcycle, a pair of rear wheels and a pair of front wheels each provided with a low pressure tire, a frame having increased strength and rigidity, and a relatively large storage receptacle provided on a rear portion of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are many known saddle type, off-road vehicles, including many three and four wheeled vehicles. These known vehicles are normally equipped with balloon type, low pressure tires for traveling through and over many different terrains. Further, these known vehicles have been used for not only recreational purposes, but also farm activities because of their great ability to travel over many different terrains.
In this regard, however, most of the known saddle type vehicles do not have a storage receptacle for carrying work loads and the like. In slight contrast to the general, complete absence of storage receptacles, two known saddle type, three-wheeled vehicles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,562 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-128016, respectively, each of which includes a container positioned rearwardly of a driver's seat for containing loads such as items of clothing, a lunch, small pieces of luggage, etc. The container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,562 is rather small and, correspondingly is capable of containing only small objects. The container disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-128016 is larger than that disclosed in the U.S. patent, but to achieve this increased size the receptacle is positioned very closely above the vehicle's rear axle, as shown in FIG. 4 of the Publication. Although the Publication does not disclose how the container is actually supported on the vehicle or how the container cooperates with the rear axle, the depicted close positioning is normally undesirable. Particularly, if the container is supported separately from the rear axle, it would tend to substantially interfere with vertical, bouncing movements of the rear axle, and if the container is supported together with the rear axle it (as well as objects placed therein) would be subjected to excessive bouncing and vibrations.
The present invention has been developed to overcome the above-discussed problems and disadvantages of known saddle type, off-road vehicles.